


Fictober #25 “Go forward, do not stray”

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Kathryn is not fond of clichés





	Fictober #25 “Go forward, do not stray”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo, I made a drabble. It's my first

“‘Go forward, do not stray’ What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Kathryn scoffed.

Chakotay smiled. “I think it means we should stay on the path and not look back.”

“Path? What path? All I see here is a fortune cookie and a long journey home.” Kathryn crumpled the slip of paper in disgust.

“Well, you chose Chinese food. It comes with the territory.”

“Ugh. I think we need a hell of a lot more than a worn out cliché to get us out of the Delta Quadrant.”

Chakotay took her hand. “No we don’t,” he said softly. “We just need you.”


End file.
